They Call Me Peggy
by 1980s-popito
Summary: "Oh, yeah! I forgot, I'm so sorry. My name's Margaret Simpson, but everyone calls me Peggy for short. And I didn't catch your name either." "It might sound a bit strange to you… it's Buckaroo Banzai."
_**They Call Me Peggy**_

Margaret "Peggy" Simpson stepped into the library at Merton College in Oxford, England. She was studying and working to gain her doctrine in Earth Science and Botany. She had a project for one of her classes, and she'd been told that there were the exact books that would be perfect for her to fly through her projects.

Peggy held tight to her shoulder bag that held her school books and papers and supplies as she slowly and gently opened the door to the library. She gently closed the door behind her and used the same hand to tuck a few strands of her naturally blonde hair behind her ear. She looked around at the labels on the shelves to try and locate the science section of the large library.

After looking through the majority of the library for nearly ten minutes, Peggy gave up with an annoyed sigh. She looked around the library from where she was standing to try and find someone who didn't look to be too busy to ask for help. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, stopping on someone who was standing in the next aisle of book shelves.

The man in the aisle was scanning the rows of books, pulling out a book or two in the process. The man was tall and slender, but not weak-looking; he looked slender, yes, but he was well built. He had brown hair that looked soft, the kind a person might run their hands through, or play with the slightly long edges of. At the moment, his exact eye color was not easy to view at the moment. His face was full of seriousness and focus, but not like he was as stiff as a board.

Peggy thought for a moment. _He seems like he knows his way around here,_ she thought as a small smile formed her lips, _And he's kinda cute._ She took a deep breath before walking into the aisle and toward the man, who looked only a year or two at most older than herself. As she walked toward him, she took note of the different books he had: neurology, music theory, biology, and a few other random textbooks. Her eyes widened in amazement at the diversity of the books.

Peggy gently tapped the man's right shoulder. "Excuse me," she said timidly, "Can you help me with something?"

The tall, slender man turned slightly to look at her; she noted his eyes were a dark shade of blue. When he saw her, his face softened from its serious and focused state and he turned toward her completely. _She's beautiful,_ he thought. He cleared his throat slightly. "Uh, yes," he answered, "Sure."

Buckaroo Banzai- the tall man- was a jack of all trades. He was studying for his doctorate in neuroscience to be a surgeon, music theory to be a musician, and a scientist. He had also been trying to learn about automobiles during his free time, in connection with his scientific studies. He also would write poetry or songs once in a while in his free time. He was very focused on his studies, only taking time on the weekends for himself- but usually doing some experiment or working on his musical instruments: guitar and pocket trumpet.

For the first time in his life, Buckaroo was intrigued by a woman; this blonde and gentle-looking female had caught his attention, and not just because she was asking him for help with something. He'd never really focused on romance, just on his school studies and anything else on the side he had been working on his whole life. When he saw this girl, he felt as if he'd just entered one of those old, cliché Cary Grant romance films his mother used to enjoy when he was a small child. The guy sees the girl, or vice-versa, and he becomes intrigued by her radiance and beauty. The thing was, he didn't really mind in this case.

"I noticed you had some science textbooks, so I was wondering if maybe you could show me where the science section of the library is?" Peggy asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course," Buckaroo answered in an equally quiet tone, "It'd be my pleasure."

The two began to walk to the science book part of the library, Peggy following Buckaroo as he led her there. There was a silence between the two, partly because they were in a library and it was a rule not to speak but only whisper in a library. The silence was not awkward, and neither really seemed to mind it at all.

"If you don't mind me asking," Buckaroo starting, gaining her attention, "What science are you studying?"

Peggy gave a small, gentle smile. "I don't mind at all," she answered, her smile still in place, "And I'm studying Earth Science and Botany. What're you studying?"

"I'm studying Neuroscience and Biology, mostly. I'm also minoring in Music Theory; I'm a musician."

She gave an impressed look. "A scientist _and_ a musician, very impressive. Have you only been studying here or any other schools, as well?"

"I've only studied here, actually. I had thought about going other places, but I've just stayed here- with the exception of visiting my home in America every break and chance I've got."

"That explains why you have not British accent," Peggy chuckled, "You don't give it a chance to take over your speech."

Buckaroo chuckled as well. "You make a good point," he smiled, "What about you? You don't have a British accent either."

"That is because I just transferred here from Princeton University in New Jersey on a scholarship. I just got here last week, and I have no idea where I'm going around campus, but I think I might be getting the hang of it."

"You must be pretty smart to get transferred on a scholarship, then."

"No clue," she shrugged, "That's for the Dean of Admissions to decide, I believe."

Buckaroo chuckled again. "I admire your sense of humor," he smiled, and she did the same. By that time, the two had reached the science books and articles area of the library. He showed her the specific and different sections of the library science section, even giving her suggestions of certain books and areas of study that might be helpful to her while she worked on her project and any other future science and botany projects she might have.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Peggy smiled gratefully, "I really appreciate it."

"At the risk of being forward," Buckaroo said and cleared his throat out of slight nervousness, "It was an honor and a privilege to have been able to help a woman as beautiful as you… which leads me to my next question."

"Yes?"

"Since you said that you're still a bit unsure of the campus, I was wondering if maybe I could show you around sometime. That way, you'll be able to get around without any trouble."

She smiled again and her cheeks turned pink, and she hoped and prayed he didn't notice her pink cheeks. "I would love that. I could meet you back here tomorrow at noon, if that's a good time for you."

"It's perfect," he smiled. She smiled back again at him and turned down the aisle as he began to turn to walk away. He stopped and turned back around. "Miss, wait," he called back as quietly as he could, but trying to be loud enough for her to hear him.

She turned back around, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Yes?" she asked.

"I never caught your name."

She chuckled in slight embarrassment. "Oh, yeah! I forgot, I'm so sorry. My name's Margaret Simpson, but everyone calls me Peggy for short. And I didn't catch your name either."

"It might sound a bit strange to you… it's Buckaroo Banzai."

"Buckaroo Banzai," she repeated to herself as a smile formed her face, "No offense or anything, but that's not a name you hear every day- but I like it. It sounds different."

"Thank you. Yours is very lovely as well."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Buckaroo Banzai."

He smiled back at her. "As well to you, Margaret 'Peggy' Simpson."

The two smiled at each other as they both turned away from each other, both anticipating their meeting at the front entrance of the library the next day at noon for a tour of the campus.


End file.
